Merry Christmas, Matty
by Tofu-Master
Summary: When Matt completely forgets about Christmas, Mello is more than agitated. But what can Matt do to compensate? What does he have, that Mello wants? MelloxMatt, MelloMatt Yaoi Oneshot


_**Author's Note: **Hey there!! I was hoping to have this fic finished and posted by Christmas day, but...no such luck. Yes, i know Christmas was 4 days ago. Yes, i know i'm a lazy bitch who can't do anything properly. So sue me. At least i got it finished at all, right? Anyways, i hope you all enjoy!!_

_**Disclaimer: **If i owned Deathnote, Ryuzaki would have lived, and Matt would have lived happily ever after with Mello. So obviously, this disclaimer is absolutely pointless. -blank stare-_

_**WARNINGS: **This fanfiction contains foul language, and gay sex. Yes, that's right. But it's soft-core, so....yeah. I didn't feel that a Christmas fic should be **too** graphic. Sorry for anyone who's disappointed by that. I hope you still enjoy it._

**XXX XXX**

**Merry Christmas, Matty**

The dark room was silent, save for the steady onset of "beeps" and "boops" coming from the game consol. The light from the television being the only source of light to illuminate the wafts of smoke slowly rising to the ceiling. The wind outside was silent, the howling drowned-out by the sound-proof blanket of the snow.

With a quick jerk of his hand, Matt put his cigarette out on the table beside him, pausing his game only as long as it took to light another. He leaned back against the base of the couch, his legs sprawled out amidst the mess of cans, empty smoke-packets, and games that should be in their cases, and resumed his match. The redhead was so involved in his game, that he failed to notice the lean shadow that fell over him. Nor did his mind register the heavy footsteps trudging toward him. In fact, the teen was completely oblivious to the outside world, right up until the moment the controller was yanked unceremoniously out of his hands. Emerald eyes blinked back into focus behind the goggles, as he watched the screen flash those cruel words he'd learned to hate more than anything. "Game Over."

"Damnit, Mell! What the fuck was that for?" he whined, glaring up at his friend. "I almost beat that level!"

The addressed blonde sneered down at him, biting off a chunk of chocolate with a loud crunch. Matt averted his eyes, trying not to imagine what else that mouth could do. No. Thinking like that wasn't going to get him anywhere. Mello had no idea about his sexuality, and Matt didn't plan to have him enlightened anytime soon. That could only spell disaster for the redhead, as he was pretty aware of the Catholic view on homosexuality.

"Matt..." the blonde growled warningly. "You've already beaten that game fifteen times! And besides...do you have any fuckin' idea what day it is?"

Matt sighed, and took another long drag on his cigarette, calming his nerves, if only slightly. "Um, yeah...it's Thursday."

Mello growled, and flung his chocolate bar - half-eaten - to the table. Kneeling down in front of Matt, he grabbed the front of his shirt, and pulled the younger teen forward to meet his hard gaze. Matt swallowed nervously, and blinked a few times, but he knew better than to look away when Mello was in a mood like this.

"It's Christmas, you fuckin' arsehole!"

"Oh really?" Matt smirked, deciding to be a bitch. In truth, he actually had forgotten what day it was. Christmas had never meant much to him. In fact, it usually only succeeded in putting him in a rather foul mood. But Mello, on the other hand....Mello was Catholic. Of course he _loved_ Christmas. But that didn't mean Matt couldn't be as absolutely depressing as possible. Either that, or just aggravating enough so that he wouldn't have to suffer alone. Looking up at Mello with the most innocent expression he could muster, Matt asked, "So, did you get me a present?"

A low growl escaped Mello's throat as he shoved the redhead back away from him. "Goddamn, Matt! Why aren't you taking this seriously!? It's fucking _Christmas_, for God's sake!!" The blonde bit another large chunk out of his chocolate bar, and Matt grinned.

"You know I've never believed in God, Mell." Matt's smile faded into a pitiful upturn of his lips, and he shook his head sadly. "That, and the fact that I'll never have anyone to spend it with.... Christmas has never meant anything to me. So why bother making an effort to remember about it?"

"That's bullshit, and you know it," Mello snapped off another piece of chocolate, and glared at Matt. "You have me, don't you? This year, anyways."

Matt smiled ruefully, and shook his head. "Even so, it's not the same. Even I know that Christmas is something that's supposed to be shared with family and loved ones. It's...not the same."

Mello took a moment to think about this, before once again squatting down in front of the younger boy. His cold eyes took in every detail of the boy's reaction to his proximity. Matt's head was lowered, and turned slightly to the side, his bangs and goggles effectively hiding his green eyes from view. His arms hung loosely at his sides, but even Mello could tell that the muscles were rather tense, his hands curled into tight fists. His legs were stretched out in front of him, and his torso was slightly hunched, and yet still leaning away from Mello.

Mello reached a hand out, and gripped Matt's chin tightly - not enough to hurt, but enough to be uncomfortable - and forced the redhead to look up at him. He used his other hand to yank the goggles off his friend's face, leaving Matt feeling completely vulnerable. He leaned forward, and let his mouth come to rest against the redhead's ear.

"And don't you love me, Matty?" he whispered, relishing in the sharp gasp his words elicited from the boy.

"I..Mello, I don't...you..how....?" Matt was stumbling over his words. This was possibly the one moment he needed his language skills the most, to work him out of this predicament, and here he was, stuttering! How had Mello known? Was Matt that obvious? He'd tried so hard to hide it! Or was it meant as a joke, and he was merely digging himself into the hole that would be his grave?

"Well, Matty?" Mello rearranged his position, so that he was straddling the younger boy's legs, successfully pinning him down. "Do you love me, or don't you?"

While his voice was taunting, Matt could tell that Mello was asking a serious question, and expected an answer. He also knew - from personal experience, of course - that it was always best to tell Mello nothing but the truth. Sighing heavily, Matt attempted to turn his head away, hoping to at least have the privilege of not having to see the look of disgust that would surely be on Mello's face when he finally answered the dreaded question. But Mello's grip on his face remained, though the method changed considerably. Instead of holding tightly to Matt's chin, Mello now had both hands gently yet firmly cupping his cheeks. But the look in the blonde's eyes was anything but gentle. Lowering his eyes, Matt gulped, and resigned himself to an early death.

"....I love you."

"....See?" Mello sighed deeply, feigning exasperation. "Now that wasn't so hard, was it?"

Matt swallowed, and slowly raised his eyes to meet those of his friend. No sooner had he done so, that Mello leaned forward and crushed their lips together with a bruising, biting force. The junkie's eyes went wide, and Mello stared right back at him, even as he forced his tongue past the younger boy's lips. Matt could feel his whole body trembling, and he was sure Mello could as well, as the later smirked into the kiss, and pulled away. There was a mischievous gleam in his eyes, that Matt didn't trust one bit, although it excited him to no end.

"There's your present, Matty." The blonde grinned, and switched their positions, sitting back and pulling the redhead forward into his own lap. Once again he leaned forward, and sensually licked along the shell of Matt's ear. "Now where's mine?"

Despite the awkwardness of the situation, Matt managed to shrug casually. "I didn't get you one."

Mello clicked his tongue in mock disappointment, and let a hand wander under the hacker's shirt, running along his side, and eliciting a small gasp from the teen. "Well, then...I'll just have to take what I want from you now, won't I?"

A shiver of excitement ran up Matt's spine as Mello lay him on the ground, and kneeled over him, pinning his small frame in place. He moaned as Mello ground his hips down, effectively sparking electricity in both their groins. Though he already knew the answer, he decided on being difficult. "And just what is it that a devoted Catholic like yourself would want from me?"

_Smack__!_

"Shut up!" Matt rubbed his cheek as Mello glared down at him. This was all just so confusing. "Reminding me about my religion isn't gonna get you out of this situation, Mail!"

Matt let his hand fall back to the floor, and stared up at Mello. He had used his real name. It was the first time in _years_ he's heard anyone use that name.

"What are you doing Mello?" he sighed. "Aren't you supposed to hate gays?"

Mello's gaze softened, even if only a little. "That doesn't mean I hate you, Matty."

"But I'm gay."

"Shut up, Matty."

"I'm gay, and you kissed me," Matt pressed on, determined to make full sense of the situation.

"I _know_, Matty. Shut up."

"Doesn't that make you ga-"

"Mail!! Shut the fuck up! Now!!"

Instantly, Matt snapped his mouth shut, not wanting to anger the older boy further. He knew what the blonde was capable when he was mad, and he didn't want to be a target for that anger. Mello smiled viciously at the techie's submission, and leaned down till their lips were a mere hair's width apart.

"Tell me, Matty....are you still a virgin?"

Matt gulped, and opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again when no sound came out. This gave Mello everything he needed to know.

"_That's_ what I want, Matty. I want you." He swiftly closed the distance between them, covering Matt's lips with his own. Though the kiss started out as gentle, it soon grew ferocious, as Mello fisted a hand in the younger teen's hair, successfully holding his head in place, and bit down harshly on the redhead's already swollen bottom lip. Matt yelped, and Mello took the opening to delve his tongue into the wet cavern of his friend's mouth. This activity continued on for another minute or so, before Mello finally pulled back to breathe. "Shall we take this to the bedroom?"

Unable to do anything else but nod his head weakly, Matt allowed the older teen to lift him up bridal style, and carry him into Mello's own bedroom. The instant he laid Matt down, the blonde was already on him.

Clothes were all but torn off their respectable bodies, and thrown mercilessly to the floor. Naked skin rubbed against naked skin, and hands touched everywhere they could reach. Loud gasps and shameless moans could be heard from the street below, by anyone who dared walk that part of town. Sweat clung to hair and skin, and finally, everything was once again quiet, save for heavy breathing, and the sound of two hearts beating loudly in unison.

Matt lay still, the only movement the rise and fall of his chest, littered with marks and bruises. Mello lay next to him, breathing equally heavy, fingers brushing softly through Matt's tousled red locks. Shifting his position, Mello pulled Matt into his arms, and held him tightly, savoring the scent of the boy in his arms.

"Merry Christmas, Matty."

**XXX XXX**

_**Author's Note: **So yeah.....i hope you all liked it. Now, if only you'd be so kind as to leave a review.... Constructive critisism is welcome._


End file.
